Will You Marry Me?
by Barrionette Babe
Summary: It’s been a couple of months since Krissy and Steve moved in together. Steve wants to ask Krissy to marry him.


Will You Marry Me?  
  
Synopsis: It's been a couple of months since Krissy and Steve moved in together. Steve wants to ask Krissy to marry him.  
  
  
  
She woke up and noticed that he was still sleeping. She went down to the kitchen to start making their breakfast. She took out the classified section to look for a job.  
  
"Good morning sweetheart." He said kissing her.  
  
"Good morning sweetie." She kissed him back.  
  
"So what's on your agenda for today Kris?"  
  
"I'm going to look for a job. Hopefully I can get one." She looked up from the paper.  
  
"Well it's about time." He laughed.  
  
"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?" She questioned him.  
  
"Nothing. Just being funny." He chuckled.  
  
She just looked at him when he made that comment. He then handed her a cup of coffee and then ate his breakfast. She found a job.  
  
"Hey this is up my alley. I'll give them a call." She walked over to the phone and called the number that was in the paper.  
  
"Damn it!"  
  
Steve looked up from the sports section and asked, "What happen Kris?"  
  
"The job has been filled. Every time I look for a job it's either been filled or the salary is too low." She said closing the paper.  
  
Then the phone rang.  
  
"I'll get it sweetheart."  
  
Steve picked up the phone. "Hello?"….Hi dad….Yes she's right here hold on. Kris my dad wants to talk to you." He said looking over at her.  
  
She got up and took the phone from him. "Hi Mark….Really?….Hold on let me get a pen and paper….Ok I got it shoot…..yeah…ok…Wait Mark. It's not going to be another nut case like Matt is it…Oh ok…What's her name again…Dr. Laura Wilson…. She works in Pediatrics and is looking for a secretary…. Great thanks…should I call her…what's her number…. Thanks Mark. I owe you big time….Bye."  
  
She hung up the phone and told Steve the whole conversation.  
  
"That sounds great Kris. I hope you get it." He said hugging her.  
  
"Yeah me too." She said kissing him.  
  
She called Dr. Wilson and set up the appointment for 11:00am that day. She went and got ready for the interview. Steve entered their bedroom to get ready for work. He spotted her on the bed.  
  
"Sweetheart are you ok"?  
  
"I'm just nervous about the interview."  
  
"Don't worry you'll do fine on the interview."  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"Why wouldn't you?"  
  
"I don't know. I never worked in a hospital before."  
  
"Well I have faith in you."  
  
He then hugged and kissed her and got ready for work.  
  
"Hey Steve."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks." She walked over to him and kissed him.  
  
As soon as he left for work she continued to get ready for her interview. He arrived at work, and spotted Cheryl sitting at her desk.  
  
"Hi Cheryl."  
  
"Hey Steve. How's it going?"  
  
"Good. I need to ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure go ahead."  
  
"What is the name of the restaurant that you and Andy go to for your anniversary?"  
  
"The Peppermill. Why?"  
  
"I was thinking of taking Krissy there for dinner tonight."  
  
"You two will love it there. It's very romantic. Here's the phone number."  
  
"Great. Thanks."  
  
He picked up the phone and called the restaurant to make reservations for that night. After he hung up the phone Cheryl asked him a question.  
  
"Steve. When are you and Krissy going to get married?"  
  
"I'm going to ask her tonight."  
  
"Good for you." She smiled at him.  
  
He finished up on his paper work and left for the restaurant. When he arrived at the restaurant he spoke to the hostess. He explained to the hostess that he was going to propose to Krissy.  
  
The hostess then showed Steve a booth and said, "We can have this set up anyway you want it sir."  
  
"That sounds great." He said.  
  
"So what would you like? We can have some roses at the table with a bottle of champagne or do you have something else in mind?" She asked looking at him.  
  
"No. That sounds perfect." He said with a smile.  
  
Steve then left and headed to the hospital to tell his dad the good news. Steve arrived at the hospital and spotted Jesse and Amanda walking towards him.  
  
"Jesse. Amanda. Do you two know where my dad is?" He asked.  
  
"Is everything alright? You seem nervous." Amanda asked looking at him.  
  
"I'm fine." He said looking around.  
  
"The last time we've seen your dad he was in Pediatrics." Jesse said looking at him.  
  
"What floor is it on Jess?"  
  
"The fourth floor."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Steve quickly got on the elevator and pushed button four. When the elevator doors open he saw his dad and Krissy talking to a doctor. Krissy turned around to leave and saw Steve coming down the hall.  
  
"Steve? What are you doing here?" She asked with a big smile  
  
"Hi sweetheart. I wanted to talk to my dad. Jesse and Amanda told me he was up here. You're here kind of late." He said looking at her.  
  
"Yeah I know. After the interview I took your dad out for lunch and I just hung around here for a while just to get the feel of the place. By the way I got the job." She said as they were walking towards the elevator.  
  
When the elevator doors opened Steve said, "Kris I'll meet you at home. I have to discuss something with my dad."  
  
"Ok. Sure. Bye." She said quietly.  
  
Steve turned around and saw his dad coming down the hall.  
  
"Dad. You have a minute."  
  
"Hi Steve. Sure do." He smiled.  
  
They walked into the doctor's lounge to talk.  
  
"Steve are you ok? You seem nervous."  
  
"Yeah dad I'm fine. I'm taking Krissy to The Peppermill Restaurant tonight to ask her to marry me." He said looking at his dad nervously.  
  
"You are!" That's great Steve." He said hugging him.  
  
He took out of his pocket the ring that he bought Krissy and showed it to his dad.  
  
"Son. This is a very beautiful ring."  
  
"You think so dad? You don't think it's too big or too small?"  
  
  
  
"Not at all. I think it will look great on her." He said reassuring him.  
  
"Thanks dad. Oh my god!"  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"I just realized that Krissy told me she got the job and I didn't even congratulate her. She's going to be really mad at me."  
  
"Well you better go home right now. By the way bring her some roses to make up for not congratulating her."  
  
"Right! Good thinking dad." He quickly left the hospital and headed to the flower shop.  
  
He went into the flower shop and bought a dozen roses. He got back into his car and drove straight home. He quickly got out of his car and walked into the house.  
  
"Kris! Sweetheart! I'm home!" He shouted.  
  
He called all over the house for her and no answer. He then looked out the window to see if her car was in the driveway and it was there. Then he looked out back and saw her sitting on the bench. He walked outside and sat next to her holding the roses behind his back.  
  
"Hi Kris." He said looking at her.  
  
"Hey." She said softly.  
  
"Look sweetheart. I'm so sorry that I didn't congratulate you on getting the job."  
  
"That's ok. You probably had something more important to talk to your dad about." She said as she got up and walked inside.  
  
"Kris! Wait! I'm sorry!" He ran after her.  
  
"Steve look. You don't need to apologize." She said.  
  
"Kris. Here these are for you." Steve handed her the dozen roses.  
  
She stared at them and then she said, "Oh! These are beautiful. Thank you." She hugged him and then went to look for a vase.  
  
"Sweetheart I made reservations for 7:30pm tonight at The Peppermill Restaurant."  
  
"Really? I always wanted to go there. I heard it's really romantic there."  
  
  
  
"That's what Cheryl told me." He said walking into the kitchen.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her and whispered, "I love you."  
  
"I love you too." She smiled at him.  
  
He looked up at the kitchen clock and noticed it was 7:15pm.  
  
"Kris. We have to leave it's 7:15pm."  
  
"Can't we just stay home and have our own congratulations party?"  
  
"No we can't." He said abruptly.  
  
She gave him a funny look when he said that. Then she grabbed her pocket book and they headed out to the car.  
  
They arrived at the restaurant and Steve spotted the hostess.  
  
"Good evening Mr. Sloan." The hostess said showing them their booth.  
  
"Wow! This booth is really nice." Krissy said sitting down.  
  
The hostess then handed them their menus and said, "Your waitress will be with you momentarily."  
  
"Thanks." They both said.  
  
He opened the champagne bottle and poured the champagne into the glasses. He noticed that she wasn't looking so he took out the ring and took a piece of ribbon and tied the ring to the stem of her glass.  
  
"Here you go." He handed her the glass.  
  
"Thanks." She took the glass and they made a toast.  
  
Then she noticed something on her glass. She looked at it and then her eyes got really wide. She looked up at him. He untied the ring, got down on one knee and said, "I had a speech all memorized but I completely forgot it." He then took the ring and placed it on her finger and asked getting all choked up, "Krissy will you marry me?"  
  
The restaurant got completely quiet. As she saw the ring on her finger, she looked at him with tears in her eyes and said, "Yes Steve I will marry you."  
  
The whole restaurant applauded and cheered. She then kissed him. They both looked around and saw the whole restaurant looking at them.  
  
"Looks like we have an audience." She said to him.  
  
Steve just smiled at her and then kissed her again.  
  
After dinner they drove to his dad's house. When they arrived, Mark, Jesse, Amanda and Aunt June greeted them. Krissy showed all of them the ring that Steve got her.  
  
"Wow! Krissy that ring is gorgeous." Amanda said excitedly.  
  
"That is beautiful. Congratulations." Aunt June said hugging her.  
  
"Congratulations Krissy." Jesse said hugging her.  
  
"Thanks everyone." She smiled at them.  
  
They all sat down. Mark then brought out the cake that he ordered. On the cake it said, "Congratulations Steve and Krissy".  
  
"Thanks dad."  
  
"You're welcome son." He then hugged him.  
  
Mark made a small toast. "I'll keep this toast nice and simple. Welcome to the family Krissy."  
  
"Thanks Mark." She got up and hugged him.  
  
After they were done celebrating, Steve and Krissy drove home. When they got in she went straight up to the bedroom to get ready for bed. Steve walked in and saw her looking at the ring.  
  
"Is the ring alright?"  
  
"Yes it is. It's beautiful." She said as her tears fell.  
  
"Kris are you ok?" He asked walking over to her.  
  
She shook her head 'yes' and continued to get ready for bed. She climbed into bed and shut off her light while Steve got into bed.  
  
"Kris look if your still mad at me for not congratulating you on your new job I'm sorry." He said kissing her good night.  
  
"No I'm not still mad at you."  
  
"Then what's wrong?"  
  
"Well you see part of me wants to tell my parents that I'm getting married again but the other part says not to. When Kyle and I announced our engagement my parents were very mad at me. They tired to break us up. Actually my mom tried. When that didn't work she and my dad never spoke to me again and they never attended our wedding."  
  
"Did they give you an explanation as to why they stopped talking to you?"  
  
"My mom said its because she didn't like Kyle and his family. That's all. She never went into detail as to why she didn't like them."  
  
"That's terrible Kris. I'm so sorry."  
  
"Thanks." She said as she nestled closer to him and drifted off to sleep in his arms.  
  
The next day was Saturday. She got up and cleaned the house. While she was cleaning she got a phone call from her aunt.  
  
"Good morning Aunt June…. I'm doing well…. He's still sleeping…. I'm just dusting…you spoke to mom…Why…Aunt June before you continue why don't you come over…I need to talk to you…. Come by for lunch…. Around noon…Great see you then…. Bye."  
  
"Good morning sweetheart." Steve said after she hung up the phone.  
  
"Good morning sweetie. Aunt June is coming by for lunch today."  
  
"Really? Great. Do you want me to stick around?" He asked as he poured them a cup of coffee.  
  
"Yes I want you to stick around. Aunt June said she spoke to my mom last night."  
  
"And?"  
  
"That's when I told Aunt June to come over so she and I can discuss it face to face."  
  
"Oh ok."  
  
After she finished cleaning, she got everything ready for lunch. There was a knock at the door and he went to answer it.  
  
"Hi Steve."  
  
"Hi June."  
  
He and June walked into the kitchen and sat down to the lunch that Krissy prepared.  
  
"So Aunt June. You spoke to mom last night?" She questioned her.  
  
"Yes. I told her you were getting married again."  
  
"What did she say?"  
  
"She said that she was happy for you."  
  
"Yeah right." She said sarcastically.  
  
"Krissy she really meant it." She said looking at her.  
  
She looked at her aunt and asked, "What did she really say to you?"  
  
"She said that she was happy that you found someone new and that she hopes you will call her."  
  
"She wants ME to CALL her! No way! Not after the way she treated Kyle, his family and me!" She got up from the table and went into the living room.  
  
"I'll talk to her June." He said as he got up.  
  
"Let me talk to her." She said getting up.  
  
She went into the living room to talk to her.  
  
"Krissy, I think you should call your mother. It's been almost five years that you haven't spoken to her." She said sitting next to her.  
  
"Are you kidding me? You don't know the 'hell' she put me through! I refuse to call her. I will never, ever talk to her again as long as I live!" She shouted as she run upstairs crying.  
  
She followed her upstairs and knocked on the bedroom door.  
  
"Krissy. Can I come in?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Krissy your dad is dying. He wants to see you before he dies. Which is not too much longer." She said sitting next to her.  
  
She looked at her and asked, "Does he have cancer?"  
  
"I'm afraid so dear. The doctor has given him six months to live, but the cancer is spreading quickly. He doesn't have much time."  
  
She got up off the bed. She paced back and forth until she heard a knock on the door. June got up and opened it and Steve came in.  
  
"Kris are you ok?" He questioned her.  
  
"I'm fine, but my dad is dying. I don't know what to do?"  
  
"Sweetheart I think you should go and see him." He said as he put his arms around her.  
  
"Krissy I'm going to go. If you plan on going back home, let me know and I'll go with you." She said kissing her good bye.  
  
"Sure."  
  
After she left, Krissy and Steve went back down stairs to the living room to discuss her plans.  
  
"So you think I should go and see him?"  
  
"Yes I do. If you don't you'll regret it for the rest of your life."  
  
She then looked at him and asked, "Will you go with me?"  
  
"Sure I'll go with you." He said with a soft smile.  
  
She got up from the couch and called her aunt and told her that she and Steve will be going back home to see her father.  
  
The following morning she and Steve picked up her aunt and drove to the airport. They reached New York five hours later. June went and rented a car and drove them to the hospital in Queens. As they pulled up she saw her mom outside waiting for them.  
  
She and Steve got out of the car while June went to park the car.  
  
"Krissy I'm so glad you made it. You must be Steve." Her mother said smiling.  
  
"Yeah we made it. Where's dad?" She questioned her.  
  
"He's upstairs in room 505. Come on I'll bring you." She said putting her arm around her.  
  
She pulled away from her. They got into the elevator and her mom hit the button for the fifth floor.  
  
"You're looking good Krissy." Her mom said.  
  
"Thanks." She said not looking at her.  
  
The elevator reached the fifth floor. As soon as the doors opened she quickly walked out of the elevator towards her dad's room. As she reached his room she hesitated and then walked in. She noticed that her brother was there with his wife. Her brother and his wife then looked up and saw her come in.  
  
"Krissy, you've made it." Her brother Dave said hugging her.  
  
"Dad. It's Krissy."  
  
"Krissy. You've come home." He said with a weak voice.  
  
"Just for a little while."  
  
"Mom said you are getting married again."  
  
"Yes dad. It's almost five years since Kyle died."  
  
"Krissy can I talk to you outside?" Dave asked her.  
  
"I'll be right back dad."  
  
She and her brother went outside of the room to talk.  
  
"Look Krissy I don't know what you are pulling here but I want you to wake up and smell the roses."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You are not going back to California. Your home is here."  
  
"No! My home is NOW back in California with Steve and Aunt June. Not here with you and mom."  
  
"Krissy you are acting like a selfish person. Why don't you just for once stop thinking of yourself and start thinking about mom!"  
  
"Look just because you didn't have the guts to stand up to her doesn't mean that I have to now listen to her or to you!"  
  
  
  
Her brother just looked at her. She then looked over and saw Steve and her mom sitting outside the room. She then went back into the room to be with her father.  
  
"Krissy."  
  
"I'm right here dad."  
  
"Krissy I'm glad you came home. Only if it's for a little while." He said with a smile.  
  
"Thanks." She said with a smile.  
  
While she was sitting with her dad, her brother went out and called their mother and aunt into the room. She looked up and saw that Steve didn't come in. She got up and went outside to be with him.  
  
"Kris, are you ok?" He asked looking at her.  
  
"I take it you heard the fight between Dave and I?"  
  
"Yeah." Steve then put his arm around her and kissed her on the head.  
  
"Krissy. Your dad is asking for you." June said coming out of the room.  
  
She went back in and walked over to his bed and sat down. He held her hand for a while until it went limp. That's when her father died. Her mother pressed the 'call button' and advised the nurse that her husband passed away.  
  
She leaned over, kissed him good-bye and said, "I love you daddy."  
  
She then walked out of the room and walked quickly over to Steve. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. June came out and drove them back to her parent's house. She and Steve stayed there until after the funeral. The night before they were to leave, her mom asked her to stay.  
  
"Look mom, I really don't feel comfortable here. I'm going back to California."  
  
Her mom looked at her and then got up went into her room and came back out with a metal box and handed it to her.  
  
"What's this?" She asked.  
  
"Open it. It was your father's. He wanted you to have it."  
  
She opened the box and saw all her report cards and a white envelope with her name on it. She opened the envelope and found $500 one-dollar bills in it. She looked at the money with a puzzled look and then realized what it was. Her mother looked at her with a puzzled look.  
  
"What's that?" She asked looking at the money.  
  
Before she said anything to her. She found a note in with the money. The note read, "Here is the money that you should have gotten. You were the only one who actually fell asleep. Love Dad. PS. Use this money toward your wedding."  
  
Her brother came into the room and saw the money.  
  
"What's that for?"  
  
"Dad paid me."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Do you remember when we were little kids, dad would say after dinner 'I will pay you each a dollar if you would go to bed now.' Well he paid me." She laughed.  
  
"You're kidding right?" He asked.  
  
"Nope." She said with a smile.  
  
She counted the money in front of him. Steve walked in and saw all the money. Dave looked at him.  
  
"Kris where did you get that money?"  
  
She went to tell him when Dave walked up to him and said, "Don't you dare touch that money."  
  
She grabbed her brother by the arm and said, "If you or anybody in this house threaten him again I will beat the crap out of all of you! DO YOU HEAR ME!" Krissy grabbed the money and the metal box and went straight to her room. There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Krissy it's me Val."  
  
"Come in." She snapped.  
  
Val walked up to her and said, "Don't you dare threaten any of us."  
  
"I don't give a crap about you or anyone here. My brother had no right in threatening my fiancée."  
  
  
  
Val just looked at her and then walked out. Steve walked in and saw Krissy packing.  
  
"Kris."  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"Easy sweetheart. It's me." He said as he put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I'm so sorry." She turned around crying.  
  
"It's ok Kris. It's ok." He said hugging her.  
  
"I can't believe my brother said that to you."  
  
"Don't worry about it. We'll be out of here by morning."  
  
The next day June drove them to the airport and told them that she'll be back home next week. They got out of the car and went into the airport. The announcement was made to board the plane for home. After the plane took off Steve looked over at her and noticed she was sleeping. When they landed he gently woke her up. They grabbed their stuff and drove home.  
  
Before they reach the house she asked, "Can we stop at BBQ Bob's for dinner?"  
  
"Sure." He smiled at her.  
  
When they pulled up, they noticed that BBQ Bob's was packed.  
  
"Maybe we should take it out." She said.  
  
"I think we better."  
  
They walked in and Jesse quickly walked over to them.  
  
"Do you two think you can help out here? We're short handed."  
  
"Sure why not." She said grabbing an apron.  
  
After the dinner crowd left, Jesse, Steve and Krissy flopped down in a booth.  
  
"Man. I can't believe we were that busy." Steve said.  
  
"I'm just glad you two walked in when you did." Jesse said trying to get up.  
  
"Kris do you want anything to eat?" Steve asked getting up.  
  
He didn't get any response from her. He looked down and saw her head on the table. She was fast asleep.  
  
"I think I better take her home." Steve gently picked her up and carefully put her in the car.  
  
"Night Steve."  
  
"Night Jess."  
  
They drove home. When they reached the house Krissy woke up. She got out of the car and slowly walked up and into the house.  
  
"Kris."  
  
"Hmmm."  
  
"Thanks for pitching in at the restaurant tonight."  
  
"No problem. Glad I could help." She said yawing and stretching.  
  
They both headed upstairs to bed. The next day Steve got up and made her breakfast in bed. He put the tray down and gently woke her up.  
  
"Good morning sleepy head." He gently kissed her on the lips.  
  
"Good morning. What time is it?" She asked as she opened her eyes.  
  
"It's 11am." He said pouring their coffee.  
  
"Wow! I've been sleeping this long?"  
  
"Yeah. I made you breakfast."  
  
"You did? That's great I'm starved. What did you make?"  
  
Steve put the tray in bed and showed her.  
  
"I get breakfast in bed? You are too good to me Steve Sloan." She said sipping her coffee.  
  
"Anything to make my 'girl' happy." He smiled.  
  
While they were eating the phone rang.  
  
"Hello…Good morning Captain…Really…Ok I'll be there in an hour…Bye."  
  
"Do you have to go to work?"  
  
"Yeah. There was a murder last night." He said getting up and heading to the bathroom.  
  
"Oh. When will you be home?" She asked.  
  
"Hopefully not too late!" He shouted from the shower.  
  
She walked into the bathroom as he got out of the shower. They both looked at each other and smiled. He walked over to her dripping wet and grabbed her. He then kissed her.  
  
"Hey! You got me all wet." She laughed.  
  
"That was my intention." He laughed.  
  
Then he kissed her again. He picked her up, carried her to the bed and gently laid her down and made love to her.  
  
After a while she looked over at him and said, "Steve. Captain Newman is going to be mad at you because you're late."  
  
"If he calls I'll just tell him that I 'made love' to the most beautiful girl in the world." He said kissing her.  
  
She just laughed and said, "You wouldn't dare."  
  
He got up and went to get dressed. Krissy went into the bathroom to take a nice hot bath.  
  
"Kris. I'm leaving. I'll see you tonight." He said peeking in on her.  
  
"Ok. See you."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Hey Steve!"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I love you." She smiled at him.  
  
"I love you too. Bye."  
  
After her bath she decided that she was going to clear a place for her flowers that she wanted to buy. After a while she went back into the house to get a glass of water when she heard a crash in the living room.  
  
"Steve! Are you home?"  
  
No answer. She went into the living room and saw that the front window was broken. Again she called Steve. Still no answer she picked up the phone and called his cell phone.  
  
"Steve. I think someone is in the house." She whispered.  
  
"The front window is broken and"  
  
"Steve! Steve!"  
  
The phone line went dead. When she hung up the phone she turned around and saw the guy walking over to her. She went to run when he grabbed her and threw her onto the couch. He ripped open her blouse and then went to undo her pants when she screamed. She then saw a knife on the coffee table that she used to open the mail. She picked up the knife and stabbed him in the stomach. He fell backwards onto the floor. She got up to run but he grabbed her by the ankle and she fell on the floor. She tried to free herself from his grip but couldn't. She let out another scream and that's when Steve kicked the door in. She finally got away from the guy. The guy went to grab her again and that's when Steve shot him. He checked for a pulse and found none. She ran over to Steve.  
  
"Kris are you ok?"  
  
She looked at him with a frighten look and said, "He…He tired to rape me."  
  
"Kris let me take you to the hospital." He said looking at her.  
  
"No. I don't want to go. He didn't do anything to me." She said as she stared at his body.  
  
Krissy went upstairs to rest. While she was sleeping she had a dream that the guy tried to kill her. She let out a scream that had Steve running up the stairs.  
  
"Kris. It's ok. I'm here." He said comforting her.  
  
She looked at him with a scared look and then ran into the bathroom.  
  
"Kris can I come in?"  
  
"Yes." She sobbed.  
  
When he walked in she was huddled in the corner of the bathroom. He sat down near her and wrapped his arms around her tightly. She finally calmed down.  
  
"Let's get you back to bed. You need your rest."  
  
"No! Please don't make me go back to bed."  
  
"Kris I'll lay down next to you. Ok?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
She climbed back into bed. He then pulled the covers over her and wrapped his arms around her. She held onto his arms tightly.  
  
"You are now safe with me here." He whispered.  
  
"Thanks." She said dozing off again.  
  
He woke up and noticed that she left the bed. He went downstairs looking for her.  
  
"Kris. Sweetheart."  
  
"In the kitchen."  
  
He walked into the kitchen and found her drinking coffee.  
  
"Feel any better?"  
  
"A little bit." She smiled.  
  
"That's great to hear." He said pouring himself a cup.  
  
"Steve. Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure." He sat down next to her.  
  
"If that guy did rape me would you leave me?"  
  
"Absolutely not!" He said looking at her.  
  
"Really? You would stay with me no matter what?"  
  
"Yes. Kris what are you getting at? Did he rape you?"  
  
"No. I just needed to know."  
  
He looked at her and said, "No matter what happened I will always be with you."  
  
She then hugged him.  
  
"Now I have a question for you Kris."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"When do you want to get married?"  
  
"How about in August?"  
  
"August? Sounds good to me."  
  
"Then it's set. She said with a smile.  
  
"Steve. Would it be alright if I invited my friends Millie and Mickey to come out for a visit so you could meet them."  
  
"Sure. I like to meet them." He said.  
  
"Great! I'll call Millie in the morning."  
  
The next day she called her friend and invited her out to stay with them for a week.  
  
"Millie I can hardly wait to see you. It's been too long since we've seen each other." She said.  
  
The following week Krissy went to the airport to pick up Millie and Mickey. She was surprised to see Millie pregnant.  
  
"Millie! You look fabulous! How many months are you?" She asked.  
  
"I'm four months." Millie said with a big smile.  
  
"Yeah and always eating." Mickey laughed.  
  
"Hey! That's not nice!" Krissy said hitting his arm.  
  
She drove them to the house. When they got in, she found a note from Steve saying he's at his dad's and will be back around 3pm.  
  
"So where's the man of your dreams?" Millie questioned her.  
  
"He's at his dad's house. He should be here within the hour." She said looking at the note.  
  
"So tell us Krissy. What is he like and what does he do for a living?"  
  
"Yeah tell us Krissy." Mickey said laughing.  
  
"Well he's so handsome. He's gorgeous. He's so sweet. Did I mention he's handsome?" She laughed.  
  
"Come on! Krissy." Millie laughed.  
  
She got their refreshments and said, "Ok! Ok! He's 6'1" has the most gorgeous blue eyes you've ever seen. He's built like a 'Greek god' and has beautiful brown hair."  
  
"This I got to see!" Millie said excitedly.  
  
"Oh Please!" Mickey said rolling his eyes.  
  
"So what does this 'Greek God' do for a living?" Mickey asked.  
  
"He's a lieutenant in Homicide Division. For the LAPD."  
  
"Really? What's his family like?"  
  
"His dad is really sweet. He's Chief of Internal Medicine at the hospital I work for. His sister from what Steve says is a nurse in Oregon. I haven't met her yet. Then there's his Aunt and his Uncle. I haven't met them yet either"  
  
"Are you two going to get married?" Mickey questioned.  
  
"Yup! In August. I hope you guys can come." She said with a laugh.  
  
"The baby is due in March. Wouldn't miss it for the world." Millie said.  
  
"Great!"  
  
While they were talking Steve came in. She introduced them all to each other.  
  
"How's your dad?"  
  
"He's fine." He said sitting with them.  
  
"Krissy you didn't lie when you described him." Millie said.  
  
Steve looked over at Krissy and she started to blush.  
  
"So Kris what are we doing for dinner?" He asked.  
  
"How about a BBQ? Is that ok with everyone?" She asked.  
  
"Sounds great." They all said.  
  
The guys went out to start the fire while the girls set the table and talked some more. She told Millie what happened.  
  
"Are you ok?" Millie asked sitting down.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. I get nightmares every now and then. They are slowly stopping." She said sitting with her.  
  
She then asked Millie if she wanted to see the house. While she was showing the house, the guys came back in all soaking wet.  
  
"What happened?" Millie asked.  
  
"It started to rain." Steve said getting a towel for him and Mickey.  
  
Steve got the hamburgers ready to fry in the frying pan.  
  
"Krissy are you and Steve planning on having a big family?" Mickey asked.  
  
She looked at Steve and then said, "The subject never came up."  
  
"Oh. Sorry." He said, as he got embarrassed.  
  
After dinner Krissy started to clean up.  
  
"Krissy do you need any help." Millie asked.  
  
"No. You and Mickey go and relax in the living room. I'll put on the water for coffee and tea."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah. Thanks." She said washing the dishes.  
  
After she finished washing the dishes Steve helped her dry. She wanted to ask him about having kids but she wasn't sure if this was the right time to bring it up.  
  
Steve looked at her and asked, "Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah just tired."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah. Why?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
They went out to the living room to join their friends for coffee, tea and dessert.  
  
"Krissy you seem awfully quiet." Millie said.  
  
"I'm just tired. Long day." She said as she got up and went into the kitchen.  
  
Millie then followed her.  
  
"Krissy you know sometimes Mickey doesn't think when he asks personal questions."  
  
"That's ok." She smiled.  
  
"Do you want a family?"  
  
"Yes very much. But Steve and I never discussed it."  
  
"Why? I think he'll be a great dad." Millie said sitting down.  
  
"Well I didn't know if we were ever going to get engaged so I never brought it up."  
  
"I see. Why don't you ask him now?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe I will." She said sitting down.  
  
"Hey Millie. It's getting late why don't we go to bed." Mickey said peeking in on them.  
  
"Ok sure. Night Krissy. Thanks for a lovely dinner. See you in the morning." She hugged her best friend.  
  
"Night you guys."  
  
After Millie and Mickey went off to bed. Krissy went out to the living room to join Steve.  
  
"Hey." She said walking over to him.  
  
"Hi." He said as he patted the seat next to him.  
  
She curled up next to him and asked, "After we are married do you want to have kids?"  
  
"Of course I do. Do you?"  
  
"Yes I do and I hope they look like you." She said as she nestled closer to him.  
  
He just laughed when she said that. Then he asked, "How many do you want?"  
  
"Just two. It really doesn't matter what sex they are so long as they are healthy." She said sitting up and looking at him.  
  
"Sounds good to me." He smiled at her.  
  
"I think we better head up. I'm starting to get very sleepy." She said.  
  
"Ok." He said getting up.  
  
When they got into bed she asked him what he thought of her friends.  
  
"I like them. They are very nice." He looked over at her.  
  
"I'm glad you like them." She then kissed him.  
  
The next day the four of them went on a picnic in the park. The guys set up the barbecue and talked while the girls set the table and talked. Every chance he got he looked over at her and she did the same to him.  
  
"Steve."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Have you and Krissy decided where you are going on your honeymoon?" Mickey asked putting the hamburgers on the grill.  
  
"No. Not yet." He said as he handed him the buns.  
  
"You two should take a cruise of the Caribbean. Millie and I did that and we loved it."  
  
"I'll mention it to her." He said taking the buns off the grill.  
  
"Thinking about the wedding?" Millie asked her.  
  
"Yeah." She said looking at her.  
  
"Millie, tell me something. What do you think of Steve? Be totally honest."  
  
Millie thought a moment and said, "I really like him. I can tell he is really in love with you Krissy."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Oh yeah. Just look at him. He can't keep his eyes off of you and obviously you can't keep your eyes off of him." Millie laughed.  
  
"Do you think I'm doing the right thing by getting married again?" She asked looking at her best friend.  
  
"Krissy look. It's been five years since Kyle died. You are doing the right thing. Trust me." She said to her best friend.  
  
"Thanks Millie. I know I can always count on your opinion." She hugged her.  
  
"What type of wedding are you and Steve having?"  
  
"This time around I prefer a small one."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. Kyle and I had a 150 people at our wedding."  
  
"How many in Steve's family?"  
  
"There are four. His dad, sister, Aunt and Uncle. Then there are his two friends Amanda and Jesse. Then his Captain and the Chief and his partner Cheryl and her hubby Andy. On my side there's Aunt June, you, Mickey and the baby. That should be about 14 people."  
  
"Wow! That is small. What about your mom and brother?" Millie asked.  
  
"Please! Don't ask. I had a fight with David and Val when I was home."  
  
"No way! What happened?"  
  
She went into detailed about her visit back home and told her that she will not be inviting them to the wedding.  
  
"I don't blame you Krissy."  
  
The guys then came over with the hamburgers. They sat down and ate them.  
  
"Mickey these are your best yet." Millie said.  
  
"Thanks. Steve did the buns." He said.  
  
"The buns are very good Steve. Just the way I like them. Not burnt." Millie said.  
  
He just smiled.  
  
After lunch Millie and Mickey went for a walk while Steve and Krissy cleaned up. Then they went for a walk. He reached for her hand.  
  
"Kris have you thought about what type of wedding you want?"  
  
"A small one." She said looking at him.  
  
"Me too." He smiled at her.  
  
"I figure between the two of us it's going to be about 14 people." She said.  
  
"That's all?"  
  
"Yup. It's going to be your dad, Carol, Aunt Dora, Uncle Stacey, Amanda, Jesse, Cheryl, Andy, Aunt June, Millie, Mickey, their baby, Captain Newman and Chief Masters."  
  
"Nobody else?"  
  
"If you're hinting about my mom and brother, forget it." She said getting upset.  
  
"Ok. Ok. Sorry I brought it up." He said.  
  
She looked over and him and felt really bad that she nearly yelled at him.  
  
"I'm sorry for getting upset." She said as they stopped on the path.  
  
"That's ok. I shouldn't have brought it up."  
  
"No problem. Let's head back it's getting late." She said as she turned around to head back.  
  
He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her close to him and kissed her passionately. They then headed back to their picnic area.  
  
"Well finally. I thought we were going to send out the search team." Millie laughed.  
  
When they finished packing the car Steve's cell phone rang. Mark advised Steve that Aunt Dora broke her ankle while visiting him. He told his father that he'll be by to visit her in the hospital and hung up.  
  
"Listen guys. We have to make a detour to the hospital. My aunt broke her ankle." He said.  
  
"That's no problem." They all said.  
  
As they arrived at the hospital Millie and Mickey went and got a cup of coffee in the cafeteria while Steve and Krissy went to see Aunt Dora.  
  
Steve and Krissy entered her room.  
  
"Hello Steve and you are?"  
  
"Hi Aunt Dora. This is Krissy my fiancée."  
  
"Oh how nice. Finally my nephew is getting married."  
  
Steve rolled his eyes. "Can I get you anything Aunt Dora?"  
  
"Yes. Painkillers. My ankle is killing me."  
  
"I'll talk to the nurse." He said leaving the room.  
  
After he left the room Aunt Dora started questioning Krissy.  
  
"Mark tells me you've been married before. Divorced?"  
  
"Yes I've been married before and I'm not divorced. I'm widowed."  
  
"Gee you seem so young to be widowed."  
  
"My husband die in a car accident."  
  
"Oh. Any children?"  
  
"No children."  
  
She started to get really uncomfortable talking about her past.  
  
"What do you do for a living dear?"  
  
"I work here at Community General in the Pediatrics Department as a secretary."  
  
"I see. Do you like it?"  
  
"Yes. What do you do?" Krissy asked shooting back at her with a question.  
  
"I'm a Travel Agent. I own my own company."  
  
"Gee that's nice."  
  
"So what type of wedding are you planning and where are you going on your honeymoon?"  
  
"We are having a small wedding and we didn't discuss a honeymoon spot yet."  
  
"Small? What do you consider a small wedding?"  
  
"14 people."  
  
"14? That is small. For your honeymoon you should try Europe or the Caribbean."  
  
"I'll talk it over with Steve and see what he says."  
  
She breathed a sigh of relief when he came back into the room.  
  
"So how is everyone getting along?"  
  
"Fine." They both said.  
  
"Glad to hear. Well Aunt Dora, Krissy and I have to go. Her friends are here for a visit and we don't want to keep them."  
  
"Ok fine. See you. Nice to meet you Krissy."  
  
"Same here Dora."  
  
When they left Dora's room she pulled him aside and said, "You owe me big time mister."  
  
"Don't tell me Dora did her famous 20 questions."  
  
"Yes she did."  
  
"Sorry Kris. I didn't mean to leave you that long. I advised the nurse that Aunt Dora needed her painkillers and then I went to check on Millie and Mickey." He said as they got onto the elevator.  
  
She just looked at him and he knew she was mad at him. When they got out of the elevator, Millie and Mickey met them and they headed to the car. When they pulled up to the house everyone grabbed the stuff and headed into the house.  
  
"Kris can you help me in the kitchen?" He asked.  
  
She got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen to help him.  
  
"I can see you're still mad at me. I should have warned you about my aunt." He looked into her green eyes.  
  
"Yes you should have warned me about her and no I'm not mad at you anymore." She smiled at him.  
  
"Oh good." He smiled back. Then he took her into his arms and kissed her.  
  
Millie and Mickey walked in on them.  
  
"Don't you guys ever stop kissing?" Millie laughed.  
  
"Can we help you?" She asked looking at them.  
  
"Yes you can. Millie and I have been talking about moving out here. What do you think?" Mickey asked.  
  
"Really? You guys want to move out here!" She said screaming with joy.  
  
"Yes really." Millie said.  
  
"This will be soooo cool! It will be like old times!" She said hugging them.  
  
"Isn't this great Steve?" She hugged him.  
  
"Mickey, you and Millie are welcomed to stay here as long as you like." He said to them.  
  
"We were thinking of looking for a place right away so we don't have to interfere with you two." Mickey said.  
  
"It's no problem." He said.  
  
"Would it be too much trouble if you guys help us look?"  
  
"I would love to help." She said.  
  
"Me too." He said.  
  
Millie and Mickey found a house that was 3 houses from Krissy and Steve. March arrived and Millie had her baby. It was a girl. She named her baby after her best friend.  
  
While Krissy and Millie were shopping, she found her ideal wedding dress. It was a form fitting shear dress with spaghetti straps.  
  
"Oh Krissy that is beautiful. Try it on." Millie said excitedly.  
  
Krissy went and tried the dress on and she showed it to Millie.  
  
"Steve is going to love it." Millie said.  
  
"You think so? It's not too plain?"  
  
"Plain? Are you kidding! You look fabulous in it!"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Krissy took the dress and found shoes to go with it.  
  
"Krissy keep the dress at my house."  
  
"Ok." She said.  
  
When they got back home Millie took the dress and put it in her upstairs closet.  
  
"It will be safe here." Millie said.  
  
"Thanks again Millie." She hugged her.  
  
She went home and started dinner. Steve walked in.  
  
"Hey! How's my girl doing?" He asked hugging her.  
  
"Great. I found my wedding dress."  
  
"Really? Where is it?"  
  
"It's not here. Besides you can't see it until the day of the wedding."  
  
"Oh."  
  
As she was stirring the pasta she said, "Steve we have only five months left until our wedding. Where do you want to go for our honeymoon?"  
  
"I was thinking about going to Australia?" She said looking at him.  
  
"Hmm. Sounds good to me." He said as he hugged her from behind.  
  
  
  
The End 


End file.
